There are many instances where it is highly desirable to lift substantial loads onto a vehicle for transport to another location and then off-load the vehicle. At times, such loads are at remote locations where there may be only a single individual available for lifting the load onto the vehicle or off-loading the vehicle. For example, hunting areas are typically at remote locations and it is oftentimes very difficult to lift game such as deer, hogs, antelopes and the like onto a vehicle by a single hunter or even a pair of hunters for transport to another location. Frequently, all-terrain vehicles are used for this purpose because of their capability to access remote locations. However, even all-terrain vehicles require one or more individuals to lift the game onto a support rack or basket carried by the vehicle and oftentimes this cannot be accomplished by a single or even a pair of hunters.
Another example of such heavy loads is logs from downed trees or the like. In the past, log skidders have been used to remove such items. Log skidders are first considered in two fundamental groups: (a) self powered; and (b) trailed. Conventional self powered type log skidders are generally comprised of a comparatively massive and powerful vehicle typically utilizing a pivoted hoist or boom operated by a hydraulic cylinder. Conventional trailed type log skidders also typically possess a pivoted hoist or boom operated by a hydraulic cylinder. Both self powered and trailed conventional type log skidders further typically use a pivoting rigid grapple to grasp one end of a group of logs and simply drag this load by the grapple after retraction of the boom effecting elevation of the load. And both types of conventional log skidders are further generally characterized by either comprising, or being suited for operation in conjunction with, an off road tractor possessing large driven wheels fitted with tires possessing a protruding tread intended to provide considerable traction in loose soil by digging into and displacing the same which action is considered detrimental to vegetation both directly by uprooting the same and indirectly through the loss of topsoil eroded due to the displacement of the topsoil by the protruding tread of the off road tractor drive wheels which is further exacerbated by the loss of vegetation. It is generally recognized that the degradation of the environment due to the disturbing and loss of topsoil and vegetation during a skidding operation is largely the consequence of utilizing comparatively massive vehicles for economic removal of trees from a harvest site and that the use of protruding tread tires specifically is destructive of the ecosystem dependent upon stationary topsoil.
The loss of topsoil may be of concern to a commercial logging operation but the use of relatively massive vehicles for skidding a dozen trees at a time and requiring tires with protruding tread is considered necessary for economic operation. For a private owner of wooded property, who isn't concerned with the economic benefit of harvesting timber as much as with avoiding disturbance of that property, a much smaller and less intrusive means of skidding just one large tree or several smaller trees at once is considered attractive.